Birth by Sleep: Groovy jungle
by Stuff3
Summary: Set during Birth by Sleep, the three main characters Terra, Aqua and Ven continue with their adventures. Along the way they encounter a brand new world covered in a jungle but full of charming, musical and charismatic characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**** This will be written in the format as if it was actually in the game. I will only be doing the cutscenes and will not describe any gameplay elements, other than notify when the cutscene ends or a boss fight ensues which will be identified with this *. I will post this at the beginning of each chapter to remind you. **

"When I really need you Ven I know you'll be there".

It was one of the last things Terra said to Ven before he left him at Radiant Garden. Now he was out doing what Master Xeonhart had told him.

"See more worlds; seek out the darkness that upsets the balance". That's exactly what Terra was doing and he found a world alright. He saw dense green jungle's below that engulfed most of the planet. On one side of the world was a small village of huts, right on the edge of the jungle but in the middle of the jungle stood a large bronze tower. Terra took his master's advice and landed on this world.

**Groovy Jungle**

Terra stood up tall and observed his surroundings. He landed in the middle of the tower, but it was more than just that, it was a whole castle of ruins. Vines and green surrounded the castle. He stood in the courtyard before a throne which was currently empty; in fact no one seemed to be here at all. Then he heard a noise behind him.

"huh?" he questioned as he turned around. He saw unversed in the form of birds and monkeys flee the courtyard and into the jungle. "Unversed!" he exclaimed and then followed them out of the ruins.

*Run around jungle fighting unversed*

Terra walks into another part of the jungle without his keyblade drawn. He hears shrieks and looks to see a small baby elephant being chased by the unversed. Terra runs to the little elephant's side.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them" he said.

*fights off unversed*

Terra puts his keyblade away and looks towards the little elephant

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for saving me"

"Yeah no-" a loud trumpet could be heard and a larger elephant with a twig in his trunk came up to them.

"Jr! If I told you once I told you a thousand times stay away from those creatures!" he scolded. Then he looked over at Terra "Ah what!? A mancub in my jungle! Sabatoge! Treason!" he trumpeted

"But pop he saved me from those creatures" Jr said to this father.

"Well..um" he cleared his throat" Thank you, Colonel Hathi at your service" he said introducing himself.

"I'm Terra and the unversed, those black monsters as you call them, when did they come here"

"Well they only appeared a short while ago" Hathi told him "Nasty little buggers the whole lot"

"I see" Terra pondered "was there a boy with them at all?"

'Not that I know of" Hathi paused "But there was another mancub heading for the great tree in the heart of the jungle. I'd say the deeper you go into the jungle the better chance you'll have of finding your culprit"

"Alright I'm off" Terra said as Jr waved him goodbye with his trunk.

*walks around the jungle more*

Terra stands in front of a wide and tall tree. He looks up to see in between the branches but the leaves are in the way. He looks over to see something hanging out of the branches. It is long and brown with darker spots along it. He goes up to it and tugs on it three times hearing a bell chime each time. A sudden shriek is heard and Terra looks up to the tree. He does not notice the snake's head behind him.

"Say now what have we here?" he said hissing and making his presence known. "A mancub, another mancub" he said gums smacking together.

"Another mancub, is his name…" Terra paused "Vanitas"

"Oh no no that name doesn't ring any bells" Kaa said circling him "Let me look at you" he said getting in front of his face.

"Who is the other mancub?"

"Mancub? Oh the girl" he said looking up.

"Aqua?" Terra muttered.

"Friend of yours?"

"Yeah she's a friend, but….."Terra trailed off

"Oh it seems you've hit a rut" Kaa said sympathizing with him "But maybe there's something I can do to help. I have my own subtle little ways"

"I don't know if I can trust anyone" . Kaa wrapped his body like a hat around Terra'a head.

"I don't blame you, but you can trust in me". Kaa put his head in front of Terra's and began hypnotizing him. Terra's eyes formed colorful circle's as he looked into Kaa's eyes.

"Don't look into his eyes" a woman's voice called out but it wasn't Aqua's. Terra snapped out of it and pushed Kaa back.

*Boss fight with Kaa*

Kaa unravels around the tree and ends up on the ground.

"Oh my sinuses. This is going to slow down my slithering" he said limping off with a knot in his tail.

Terra stood around looking for the voice that called him.

"Up here" he heard. He looked up to see a woman standing on one of the branches, and then she jumped down and landed in front of him.

"I got hand it to you for taking him down. You're lucky I was there to warn about his eyes, but then again if you didn't come along we'd both be snake food, so I guess were both lucky. I'm Oerba Yun Fang"

"I'm Terra. I haven't seen many other people here, why are you here"

Fang seemed quiet for a moment. "I'm trying to help somebody important to me. I heard an answer might lie in this jungle somewhere" she told "What about you what brings you here?"

"I've been sent by my master to defeat the unversed"

"Unversed?"

"The little black monsters"

"Oh those things, so I guess there not native to the jungle like I thought"

"I've only just arrived here do you have any idea where they come from, or have you seen a boy named Vanitas"

"Nah sorry but.." she trailed off catching his attention. "There is a place on the very edge of the jungle. It's very dark and empty; a wasteland. I'd say that's your best bet"

Terra nodded "Alright, thank you Fang and good luck"

"Yeah you too Terra". With that said Terra took off.

*roams jungle*

Terra walks into the dead lands. The skies are dark and it's grey all over. He hears numerous shrieks and looks over. He sees an unversed taking the form of a tree and four vultures flying away from it. Terra runs up to fight the unversed

*boss battle with unversed*

Terra defeats the unversed and it disappears in its own darkness.

"Oh thanks for the save there fella" Buzzie said from above. Terra looked above him as the vultures circled him from the sky and then landed before him.

"Yeah much obliged" Flaps said

"You really saved us" Ziggy said

"Yeah" Dizzy agreed.

"Yeah sure" Terra agreed.

"Hey what's got you so down?" Buzzie asked waddling up to him

"It's nothing just… my friends"

"Friends well everybody's got to have friends"

"I don't think they trust me"

"Your trust can be tested as friends and I'll bet they'll be by your side in the end" Flapps said and the others agreed with him.

"You think so" Terra asked

"You bet" Buzzie said stepping up "but we know how you feel, in fact were gonna make you an honorary vulture"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course cause that's what friends are for!"

This brought a smile to Terra's face. "Alright" he said "I accept"

The vultures cheered in excitement "Alright then, what's your name new friend?"

"Terra"

"Buzzie"

"Flaps"

"Dizzy"

"Ziggy"

"Welcome to the group Terra and you other friends can join if they want too"

"Alright fine" Terra said and he closed his eyes to ponder something "But.." the vultures looked to him in anticipation "I have to leave now"

"Leave but you've just arrived" Ziggy said

'You'll come back right Terra" Flapps asked

"Yeah I will"

"It won't be the same without you" Ziggy said

Buzzie walked up close to Terra "Trusts in your friends Terra, they'll be by your side wherever you are, and so will we". Terra smiled and thanked them and began to walk off. Buzzie turned to Flapps. "Alright so what we gonna do?" he bounced loosing feathers as he did.

"I don't- hey don't start that again!" Flapps complained

*Formed D link with the vultures*


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: ****This will be written in the format as if it was actually in the game. I will only be doing the cutscenes and will not describe any gameplay elements, other than notify when the cutscene ends or a boss fight ensues which will be identified with a *. I will post this at the beginning of each chapter to remind you.**

**Groovy Jungle**

Ven landed in the middle of a jungle. He looked around in awe around him. There were large trees, green could be seen at every turn, and it was very dense. Then he looked to the trees in front of him. He saw something pass between them. It looked like a tiger but he only saw it briefly. He leaned in for a better look but then the unversed appeared before him and he drew his keyblade.

*fights off unversed*

Ven defeated the unversed and looked back at the trees but he saw no sign of the tiger.

"Maybe it was just my imagination but there are so many unversed, more than the usual" he said to himself. Then he looked around at the jungle again. "I wonder if Terra or Aqua is here." Then he ran off into the jungle.

*Ven wanders the jungle*

Ven in walking through the jungle when suddenly he hears footsteps coming towards him. He turns around to see a black panther running up to him.

"Mancub" he said as he stopped in front of him "What are doing here?" he asked concerned.

"Hi there, my names Ven, what's yours"

"Ah of course I am Bagheera, but please tell me what you're doing here?"

"Oh well I came here looking for my friends, Terra or Aqua, have you seen them?"

"No I'm sorry but I have heard stories of other mancubs wondering alone in the jungle"

"That's great"

"No that's horrible! With the word of mancubs entering the jungle spreading sooner or later it will reach the ears of Shere Kahn the tiger"

"Oh" Ven let out as he recalled seeing one before "I think I saw him"

"Well then that means you're in very grave danger. You must get out of here before he finds you or worse"

"What could be worse?" They both turned their heads as they heard bushes ruffling behind them.

"Oh I was too late" Bagheera let out. Then suddenly a large bear jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Ven. He waved him around in his arms

"See Baggy I told you the mancub was near and even more I found him!" the bear proclaimed

"Oh Baloo, you jungle bum" Bagheera said with a paw over his face

Baloo continued laughing and then looked at Ven "Say now little britches what brings you to my backyard?"

"I'm looking for my friends or fighting the unversed"

"Unversed? The little black monsters" Bagheera questioned. Ven nodded. "Well it seems like there's more now than ever, they seem attracted to some darkness in the jungle. Perhaps it's a true sign that Shere Kahn had returned to these parts"

"Well looks like you've got your work cut out for you little britches" Baloo said putting Ven down. "But hey why not take it slow, rest up a bit"

"But I have to fight the unversed"

"Oh you need to learn how to fight, well let me show ya how to fight like a bear" Baloo said as he put his paws up and tapped around on his feet. Ven thinking the idea was fun put his own arms up and they started sparring. Baloo of course being bigger had more reach and would tap Ven on the head. Ven not able to land a hit pulled out his keyblade and hit Baloo on the nose.

"Ow, right on the button" he let out putting his hands on his nose. Bagheera and Ven looked on in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry please don't be mad!" Ven pleaded. Baloo looked down at him and laughed. "Haha Your alright kid what's your name"

"Ven" he smiled

"Well Ven welcome to the jungle, and I'll tell ya what I'll help you get by in this jungle I'll learn you all I know"

"Sounds great!"

"Baloo.." Bagheera said walking up to him "Ven's in danger here, he has to go back to the man village"

"Not with us around Baggy buddy, he'll be fine". Bagheera let out a sigh of defeat. "Now listen up little britches, I'm gonna teach you the bare necessities" Baloo said taking Ven's arm and walking off with Bagheera in behind them.

*Images are shown of Ven and Baloo swimming in the river, scratching their backs against trees, and lifting up rocks for ants are shown. All the while the instrumental for bare necessitites plays*

Baloo and Ven are sitting down laughing.

"I like being a bear" Ven said. Baloo continued laughing

"Say now why don't you use that sword of yours to go get us some prickly pears". Ven nodded and was off. Leaving Baloo behind, he hums a tune to himself unaware that a woman with a staff is walking up to him from behind.

*Ven wanders jungle for a little then returns to Baloo*

"Baloo!" Ven exclaimed. He looks on to see Baloo in a standoff with a young woman wielding a staff. Baloo is in waving his arms in a circle like a boxer while lightly tapping his feet on the ground. Ven runs up to the two of them. "Stop please" he pleaded. The two of them turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" Fang questioned him.

"I could ask you the same thing. You can't just go around hitting people"

"Yeah" Baloo said as Ven clearly took his side.

"I almost became snake food because I was too careless, I won't let that happen again"

"Well it seemed you met someone more careless than you are" Bagheera said to her obviously referencing Baloo "I am Bagheera and please tell me what are you doing here?"

"Oerba yun Fang" she said putting her staff away "and I'm here to try and help someone close to me. I'll tear the sky down if it'll help her"

"Yikes. Well Fang" Baloo said walking up to her "Sounds like you're a little stressed out maybe you take it slow, more cools-like" Baloo recommended

"You seem to recover quick, sorry about sneaking up on you"

"Ah no problem" Baloo said putting his paws up "and the names Baloo the bear" he said finally introducing himself

"Now Ms. Fang I understand what you're trying to so here but please head my warning you and Ven are both in danger" Bagheera warned them.

"I think were doin' fine, besides last I checked there's another boy running around and he's doing fine"

"Terra?!" Ven questioned

"Yeah you know him?" Fang said turning to Ven.

"He's my friend and I'm looking for him, do you know here he is?"

"Heading to the wasteland last I saw him"

"Oh that's a dark place" Bagheera commented.

"I gotta go help him!" Ven exclaimed before running off

"Little buddy wait!" Baloo called out to him but it was too late Ven was gone. "Oh no"

"We have to find him" Bagheera propsed "If Shere Kahn is in the jungle he'll be looking for the mancub's"

"Alright let's go" Baloo said

"Need any help? I feel I owe you something" Fang said

"It would be greatly appreciated, and perhaps when were done we can help you" Bagheera said. Fang nodded. "Alright let's split up to find him. The three went their separate ways to look for Ven.

*Ven wanders the jungle making his way to the wasteland*

Ven wanders into the wasteland and see's nothing but dead earth and trees around him. The sky is dark and the ground is gray.

"Terra" he says.

"So here you are now" an elegant voice let out. Ven turned to see a tiger in circling him. Then it walked up to him.

"Shere Kahn" Ven said

"Ah so you know who I am. Then you must also know everyone runs from Shere Kahn"

"Such darkness in his heart that must be what brought so many unversed" Ven muttered

"Well mancub it seems you lost yourself in my jungle, now prepare to pay the price. I'm going to count to ten so you better run and hide"

"I won't run! I'm not afraid of the darkness and neither are my friends"

"Touching truly, spirits for one so small" Shere Kahn stated "But I will count now 1" Ven did not move "2" Ven drew his keyblade "3" Ven still stood his ground "10!" Shere Kahn roared and charged Ven.

"Use fire that's the only thing that'll stop him" a voice called from above.

*Boss fight with Shere Kahn, fire plays a major part in it*

Shere Kahn runs off into the brush away from Ven. Ven lets out a triumphant cheer.

"Terra!" a voice calls out. Ven looks up just in time to see vultures tackle hit playfully to the ground and surround him.

"You took care of striped you did" Buzzie said on top of him.

"He took off like a comment" Ziggy said. The vultures all shared a laugh and then got a better look at him

"Hey wait a second..youre not Terra" Buzzie said as they back off giving Ven some space.

'You know Terra?" Ven asked getting up

"Of course we do he's an honorary vulture" Flapps said and the others agreed

"He said he was gonna come back so when we saw you we thought you were him" Ziggy said.

"I see do you know where he is now". The vultures shook their heads no.

"He said he was off on some adventure" Buzzie said "You know he saved us from those mosters. He's a real hero"

"Terra's fighting the darkness!" Ven shouted. The vultures nodded. "Oh great! I can't wait to tell Aqua!"

"Ven!" a voice called out. Ven turned to see Baloo and Bagheera running up to him. Ven smiled and went to greet them. The screen fades to black and reopens with the three of them walking in the jungle.

"So you beat old stripes by yourself?" Baloo said as Ven sat on his shoulders.

"Yep and my friend Terra he's doing alright too"

"Well that's good" Baloo said. "I guess that means you'll be sticking around longer with Shere Kahn gone. Just wish I coulda helped you out kid, we'd make good sparring partners"

Ven let out a laugh and looked beyond the trees to see the man village. By a river he saw Aqua. "Aqua" he called out her name. He jumped off Baloo and ran towards her. "Bagheera, Baloo there's someone I want you to meet" he said running off

"Ven wait!" Baloo called out but it was too late he was gone beyond the borders of the jungle "I can't" a saddened Baloo said as he starred to the ground.

Aqua looked to at a man village in the distance. There were houses on the horizon and a small stream where they most likely got water. She took a deep breathe.

"Aqua!"

"Ven?" she said hearing his voice. She turned around to see Ven running up to her from out of the jungle.

"Aqua you're here" he said stopping in front of her.

"Yeas I am, what have you been doing here"

"Oh it's been great and I've learned something too, Terra's been here!"

"He has?"

"Yeah and he's been fighting against the darkness and he succeeded" Aqua put her hand up to stop him

"Ven.. if Terra's still here I'll find him. But I want you to leave alright"

"But Aqua there's someone I want you to meet" Ven said looking behind him into the jungle "he's right back-"

"Ven please". Ven gave in and nodded, then his armor appeared and he flew into the sky.

*formed D link with Baloo*


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: ****This will be written in the format as if it was actually in the game. I will only be doing the cutscenes and will not describe any gameplay elements, other than notify when the cutscene ends or a boss fight ensues which will be identified with a *. I will post this at the beginning of each chapter to remind you.**

**Groovy jungle**

Aqua looked to at a man village in the distance. There were houses on the horizon and a small stream where they most likely got water. She took a deep breathe.

"Aqua!"

"Ven?" she said hearing his voice. She turned around to see Ven running up to her from out of the jungle.

"Aqua you're here" he said stopping in front of her.

"Yeas I am, what have you been doing here"

"Oh it's been great and I've learned something too, Terra's been here!"  
"He has?"

"Yeah and he's been fighting against the darkness and he succeeded" Aqua put her hand up to stop him

"Ven.. if Terra's still here I'll find him. But I want you to leave alright"

"But Aqua there's someone I want you to meet" Ven said looking behind him into the jungle "he's right back-"

"Ven please". Ven gave in and nodded, then his armor appeared and he flew into the sky. Aqua then stared at the jungle. "Terra I'm coming" she said before entering.

*Aqua wanders around the jungle*

Aqua stumbles upon a herd of elephants being attacked by the unversed.

"Watch out!" she shouted as she ran to help them

*Aqua fights against the unversed*

Aqua defeats the unversed and the elephants come up to her.

"Thank you for saving us" Jr said.

"Your welcome"

"Confounded creatures ruining a good march" Hathi complained before turning to Aqua "Ah what is this a mancub, why she's no better than the last" Hathi complained.

"Last?" Aqua questioned but Hathi took no mind to it.

"Pop Terra is my friend and she saved us just like he did"

Hathi stuttered for a moment "Why of course I know that. You know an elephant never forgets"

"You know Terra?" Aqua asked

"Yes he saved me from the unversed" Jr said.

"I'm looking for him, do you know here he is"

"Wandering the jungle when last I saw him" Hathi told.

"We can help you look" Jr said speaking up "I bet if we cleared these thick bushes we could get through" he said commenting on the trees before them. "Can we Pop please" he said looking up to Hathi.

"Of course, you know your father had a plan in mind" Hathi said before turning around. "Prepare troops forward march!" he demanded and with htat the herd of elephants stormed through the trees knocking them down as they went.

"I bet you can find him easier now" Jr said.

*Aqua walks through the destroyed trees and more of the jungle*

Aqua is walking through the jungle but she stops as she hears a noise behind her. She turns around to see nothing. She hears the sound again and looks around. The sound is continuous and before she can make a conclusion she is hoisted up into the air and into the trees.

Aqua opens her eyes to see a ruined city around her and she lets out a groan.

"Welcome to the party" another female voice says. Aqua lifts herself up and finds she's sitting next to Obera Yun Fang in a courtroom.

"Hello there who are you"

"Call me Fang, you?"

"Aqua"

"Aqua..are you one of Terra or Ven's friends?"

"You know Terra?"

"Yeah I saw him but that was a little while ago and he's definitely not here"

Aqua looked around "Where are we"

"His courtyard" Fang said nodding towards the orangutan on the throne. Two monkeys approached him with Fangs staff.

"Here you are King Louie" they said passing it off to him.

"Ah wonderful,craaazzzyyy" he said rolling his eyes around. He then made numerous poses with the staff as if imitating going to battle on his thrown. His face turned from proud and strong to hesitant and he inspected her staff. "AH this is not the weapon used to defeat Shere Kahn. Oerba Yun Fang, you have lied to me" he said throwing her staff back to her and it landed on the floor.

"I already told you that and you still didn't listen!"

"We had a deal and you did not deliver" he said returning to sitting down.

"We never had a deal Louie, not one I could agree to anyway"

"My royal guards would have helped you find the one you seek"

"Like I could trust you after you kidnapped me and her"

"Cool it cuz, unwind yourself" Louie said trying to ease the tension. He then turned to Aqua "And what brings you here cousin?"

"My name is Aqua"

"Well I am Louie, King of the swingers, the jungle VIP"

"I'm was looking for my friend Terra"

"Terra? Terra? Terra?" Louie pondered as he moved around in his chair. "Nope never met him, but if you're willing to help me, than I can help you"

"What would you want?"

"Simple I wanna be like you, I wanna walk and talk like you. I wanna be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkeyin around. But to do that I need the heart of a man. So I must acquire the weapon that defeated Shere Kahn, then and only then can I become a man". Aqua and Fang starred on at him. "So what will it take for you to accept, to stay in the jungle forever or maybe two bananas" he said holding up three fingers.

"Is this what you're looking for" Aqua said showing her keyblade. The monkeys and Fang eye's it in astonishment.

"Yes that is it! I must have that!" Louie exclaimed. "What is it called?"

"A keyblade"

"Well then that keyblade must be mine!'

"I'm sorry but I can't give this to you. It's my responsibility to help my friends and guard the light"

"If you will not give it to me than I will take it from you. Attack" he said as swarms of monkeys charged them. Aqua and Fang were prepared to defend themselves when suddenly a loud crash was heard. They looked over to see the doors open and two animals jumped in front of them.

"Whoa talk about your rough landings huh Baggy?" Baloo said to Bagheera as they landed. The two then turned behind them to see Fang and Aqua.

"Here they are. Now let's complete this rescue mission" Bagheera said.

"Hey you're not Ven" Baloo said as looked over Aqua.

"Ven?" Aqua repeated

"Baloo?" Fang let out

"Huh you're here too Fang?!"

"Attack" Louie let out again and the four prepared themselves.

*Boss fight with King Louie and the monkeys*

Aqua stood before Louie's throne pointing her keyblade at him as he cowered in his chair. Behind her Baloo, Bagheera and Fang stood.

Then they felt the ground shack and they looked around. The shaking grew stronger and a loud thumping could be heard. They all looked above to see a giant hand on the tower. The hand then pulled up a giant unversed and roared loudly. The monkeys fled and Louie ran for cover.

"Come on let's get out of here" Baloo said as he ran off with Bagheera and Fang, but they turned around and noticed Aqua wasn't coming.

"Hurry we must get out of here" Bagheera called to her.

"Go, I'll take him on" Aqua said.

*Boss fight with the unversed that takes place across the ruins*

The giant unversed started to shake and he fell to the ground and bursts into darkness. But as he fell he knocked over the tower and it was heading straight for Aqua. She had no time to move and the crumbling tower was about to fall on her. Then in the blink of an eye Baloo rushed over to her and pushed her out of the way. Aqua lay on the ground as Fang and Bagheera joined her side. She looked up to see only rubble everywhere and no Baloo.

"No" she let out. Fang fell to her knees next to Aqua as Bagheera cringed in sadness.

"Oh Baloo" Fang let out.

"He was a brave soul, a truly unforgettable brave bear with a strong heart" Bagheera let out honoring his fallen friend. Aqua felt a tear run down her cheek. As the three held their heads to the ground in silence the rubble began to move and out popped Baloo the bear.

"Ah man that was some party" he said sitting down. Then he looked over to see the three of them wallowing in their own sadness. "Huh? Well what are you all sad about?" he said getting their attention.

"Baloo!" Bagheera exclaimed. They all ran up to his side. "Are you alright"

"Of course I am never felt better, but dang my head hurts" he said rubbing his head.

"I bet it does, your pretty lucky Baloo" Fang said "But that's not all you got away with, check out that eye" she said commenting on his purple left eye.

"Well you don't look like basket of fruit yourself" Baloo shot back in a friendly matter. They all shared a laugh and Baloo's eyes drifted to Aqua.

"Say your Aqua right? Ven's friend". Aqua seemed a little shocked by his sudden question and how he was right.

"Yes I am"

"Well have you seen Ven, I miss my little buddy"

"Oh well…" Aqua paused. She realized this must've been who Ven wanted her to meet "Ven is… Ven had to go home but he said he'll come back someday"

"Oh" Baloo let out in disappointment but then a smile returned to his face. "Well any friend of Ven is a friend of mine" he proclaimed "But I'll miss my little bear cub but I can wait" he said getting up. "In the meantime Fang's got some big thing's going on and I bet she could use some help" Baloo said turning to her.

"You help me?" She said pointing to the both of them. "Yeah me, Baggy, and I bet Aqua too. Now I'm not one for rules but if were gonna help you, maybe you should chill out a bit" Baloo said casually waving his paws

"Oh no if you helping me were doing this my way" she shot back in a friendly matter.

"Oh boy here they go again" Bagheera commented. As Baloo and Fang went on talking Aqua noticed Louie sitting on the ground behind them with rocks in his hand. Aqua went up and stood behind him.

"OH boo hoo hoo" he sobbed "My kingdom's destroyed and now I'll never become a man".

"Hey" Aqua said behind him as Louie turned around to face her.

"Oh it's you, come back to destroy what's left of me"

"No, I came to give you some help"

"Help?" Aqua nodded and kneeled down in front of him.

"Louie we can be whatever we want to be. As long as we keep our dreams in our hearts we can do anything, even accomplish that dream" Aqua said smiling and poking his chest. Louie looked down at his chest and ran his hand across it. Then he looked up at Aqua with happiness on his face.

"Your right! Thank You Aqua! I will become a man someday, it's in my heart to do so and I will make it some true" he said looking at the sky. "Aqua because you have helped me I will help you merely name it"

"Glad to hear it" Aqua smiled "Do you know anything about my friend Terra"

"From what reaches my royal ear he donned armor and flew into the sky"

Aqua nodded "alright thank you". She turned to Baloo, Bagheera and Fang "I have to go now but I promise I'll come back and bring Ven and Terra with me"

"Sounds groovy" Baloo said

"Can't wait" Fang said

"Good luck Aqua" Bagheera said. Aqua nodded and was about to fly off when they heard a trumpet sound. They all turned to see Louie walking around the ruins with his hands together by his mouth making a trumpet sound.

"Man what a beat" Baloo said tapping his feet to the rhythm "Does that staff of yours make any tunes?" he asked Fang

"None you'd like to hear I think" she smiled

"Well maybe Louie and I will go make some groovy music, see ya next time" he waved to Fang

"Wait Baloo! I thought you were gonna help me? Baloo!" she followed him as he went to Louie's side.

"Relax" Baloo called back. Bagheera followed the four as they left the ruins and into the jungle. Aqua smiled and then she was off to the next world.

*Formed D link with Baloo*

**The End**


End file.
